


Possessive

by orphan_account



Series: Secrets Verse [3]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Hickies, M/M, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-15
Updated: 2014-08-15
Packaged: 2018-02-13 05:24:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2138613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While Aomine knew that Kagami could be a possessive little fucker sometimes, it wasn’t until he was in the shower washing up that he realized just /how/ far that territorial streak went.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Possessive

**Author's Note:**

> Another side story to Worst Kept Secrets, this takes place near the end after Aomine and Kagami finally have sex for the first time. :) If you haven't read Worst Kept Secrets this will make no sense at all.

While Aomine knew that Kagami could be a possessive little fucker sometimes, it wasn’t until he was in the shower washing up that he realized just /how/ far that territorial streak went. 

There was a series of sharp teeth marks on the insides of his calves, and hickies lining his inner thighs. His chest was just as liberally adorned (along with one very conspicuous bite around his left nipple) and while Aomine didn’t necessarily mind, the marks did bring up a few… small problems. 

He forgot all that, of course, upon seeing Kagami again, all flustered and apologetic, and it wasn’t until mid-morning when they sat down to eat that he remembered to bring it up. 

"So… There’s one thing we never really talked about," he said, and Kagami glanced up at him from where he was frying eggs at the stove. 

"Hmm? What is it?" He asked, and Aomine was glad that he was over the apologies and flusteredness from earlier. He didn’t think he could handle much more of that attitude, adorable as it kind of was. 

"That whole ‘if you get bitten by a werewolf you turn into one’ thing. Is that for real? ‘Cause as cute as you are, I’m not sure I’m into the whole four-legged and hairy thing," He said, trying to be as careful about the topic as possible, but Kagami just laughed at him, as though the idea in and of itself was hilarious. 

"No, you idiot. That’s just bullshit. You don’t have to worry," he answered, and Aomine let out a little sigh of relief that he didn’t want to admit he was holding in. That was one matter off his chest. Kagami grinned, glancing back at him with a mischievous look on his face.

"Although I think the ears and tail would suit you." He paused then, eyebrows drawing together. "Speaking of, when did I even bite you? I nipped your fingers like six months ago, but—"

Aomine groaned, letting his head fall to the table with a clunk. 

"And you call me an idiot," he grumbled, tugging up his shirt so Kagami could see the marks scattered about his skin. When the redhead turned about the same colour as his hair, Aomine figured that he must have put two and two together. If the fact that Kagami looked pleased at seeing the marks (even though he also looked embarrassed that he looked pleased, and the assortment of emotions made Aomine’s head hurt) made Aomine delay a little in lowering the fabric, neither of them complained. 

They were silent again after that, going back to eating. But Aomine still had something on his mind, so he took a bit sip from his coffee and then decided to just get it over with.

"You know," he started, and Kagami glanced up at him from where he was spreading jam on his toast. "I’ve got practice on Monday." 

Kagami blinked, tilting his head to the side like he didn’t really understand. 

"So…? Please tell me you won’t still be walking funny by Monday. I know I didn’t do /that/ much," he exclaimed, only the slightest hint of a blush on his face, and Aomine snorted. As though more than two whole hours of rigorous sex ‘wasn’t that much’. But then, it wasn’t like he was the one who had been fucked into next week, so perhaps Kagami had a point. 

(Aomine had been only the slightest bit irritated that the redhead didn’t seem all that sore or tired at all, and blamed stupid werewolves and their stupid physiology.)

"It’s not that, moron," he said, the insult affectionate. "It means I’ve gotta get changed. You know, in the locker room," he pointed out, and watched the colour drain from Kagami’s face as he choked on his food. 

They hadn’t exactly told anybody about their relationship, aside from Momoi, Kuroko, Himuro and Riko. Aomine didn’t really care - he was proud of Kagami, of course, but he didn’t feel the need to go parading him around to people who didn’t really matter. Kagami, on the other hand, had seemed tentative of spreading the news. 

Kagami coughed before he finally managed to swallow the piece of toast in his mouth, giving Aomine a hesitantly tentative look. 

"Is that… ok? With you, I mean," he mumbled, and Aomine studied his expression very carefully before shrugging his shoulders. 

"I don’t really care," he replied honestly, scratching the back of his neck. "If it bugs you I can make up a lie—"

"NO," Kagami cut in, far too quickly, and Aomine blinked. Realization dawned on him slowly, a smug, lazy smirk coming to his face as Kagami’s cheeks coloured and he began to stare very intently at his breakfast. "I mean, you don’t have to lie if you don’t want to. I don’t really… I figured that it would be bad if people found out, because you’re probably going to go pro and all, but… If you don’t mind, I don’t mind."

His voice trailed off to a mumble at the end, and Aomine chuckled, reaching across the table to ruffle his boyfriend’s hair affectionately. 

"Stop thinking too hard, you’re not good at it," he admonished, getting a severely irritated glare in return. "If anybody asks, I’ll be sure to tell them that this," he waved one hand over his torso, like he was showing off, "is definitely the property of Kagami Taiga."

Kagami was looking down at his toast once more, cheeks flushed, but he grunted his acknowledgement in return.


End file.
